


if you were a triangle

by nanasekei



Series: Happy Steve Bingo Fills [24]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasekei/pseuds/nanasekei
Summary: Steve finds the first one under the pool table in Club A, when he crouches to pick up a ball that Sam sent to the floor. He wouldn’t think it’s for him, except that it’s written on a paper with red, white and blue stripes.Are you the square root of -1?, the note asks, and, when Steve turns, the answer is in the back:Because you can’t be real.-Steve starts finding love notes. They're all very... distinctive.





	if you were a triangle

**Author's Note:**

> For my "Love Notes at Odd places" square from Happy Steve Bingo! As always, thanks to Sheron for the beta!

Steve finds the first one under the pool table in Club A, when he crouches to pick up a ball that Sam sent to the floor. He wouldn’t think it’s for him, except that it’s written on a paper with red, white and blue stripes.

 _Are you the square root of -1?_ , the note asks, and, when Steve turns, the answer is in the back: _Because you can’t be real._

He lets out a surprised laugh. When Sam asks what it is and Steve shows it to him, he rolls his eyes, but Steve keeps the note in his pocket.

* * *

The second one Steve finds in the middle of his favorite book in the Archives. It’s in the same flag-like paper, and it says: _If you were a triangle, you’d be acute one._

Steve has to cover his mouth with his hand not to laugh.

* * *

The next Steve finds, bizarrely, inside a robot he destroyed in the Arena. It says: _You’re like an exothermic reaction – spreading hotness everywhere._

This one makes Steve blush, grin and facepalm at the same time.

* * *

As the weeks go by, Steve finds new notes in the most random places, all over the Academy.

On the inside of his shield, he finds: _Are you made of Copper and Tellurium?,_ and, on the back: _Because you are Cu-Te._

On the Asgardian forge, strapped to the handle of a hammer: _You’re sweeter than fructose._

Under a bench, in the park: _You’re more special than relativity._

Steve keeps them all. He finds it interesting that they’re placed in such unusual places, and how there seems to be no major goal to them – no signature of a “secret admirer”, no tips on where to find the next one or anything. They’re just… there, waiting for Steve to come across them eventually.

When he shares that insight with Sam, he crosses his arms and stares at him with a knowing smile. “Why don’t you just ask him about it?”

Steve smiles back, carefully folding the latest one ( _Are you a carbon sample? Because I want to date you_ ) and placing it in his pocket.

* * *

He finds Tony at the top of his tower. He’s deep in work on something Steve doesn’t recognize, but he has the feeling it might be a new cheese fridge.

“Sir, Captain Rogers is here,” JARVIS announces, and Tony quickly stands up. His hair is all messy, and there’s an oil stain on his cheek that Steve’s hand itches to wipe.

“Oh, hey, Cap,” he says, brown eyes as bright as his smile. Steve feels a grin of his own on his lips, big and uncontrollable. “You need me?”

“I do,” Steve says, trying to bite back his grin and make his best Captain America serious face. “Tony, I need some answers for my math homework.” Tony opens his mouth to probably answer they don’t have math classes in the Academy, but Steve continues. “Quick. What’s your number?”

Tony’s mouth hangs open as the realization dawns on him, and then he _blushes,_ going full beet red. Steve can’t suppress him grin anymore.

“Shit,” Tony says, and Steve notices his adorable flush spreads to his ears. “How did you find out it was me?”

Steve raises an eyebrow. “Because there’s not many people in this campus who know science, have access to robots and the forge, _and_ have your handwriting.”

Tony drags a hand over his face. “Oh God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just...” He shrugs, embarrassed. “I dunno, you… You seemed like you could use some laughs. And you never laugh at my jokes, so I thought… Like, maybe if it didn’t come from me, it would make you happy.”

Steve feels warmth travelling from his cheeks to his chest. He takes a step closer. “I liked that it came from you,” he says. He lifts his arm and, slowly, reaches for Tony’s hand. It’s warm and small and calloused, and Steve fights the impulse to take his knuckles to his lips. “It made me really happy.”

“Oh,” Tony says, a tentative smile forming on his lips. “That’s—that’s awesome.”

Steve strokes Tony’s palm and smiles back, grin so big it hurts his cheeks. “I think you must be made of Copper and Tellurium, too.”

Steve is not a scientist, but he doesn’t need to be to know the laugh Tony gives in response is definitely sweeter than fructose.

**Author's Note:**

> I wished I could claim I was creative enough to come up with these pick up lines, but unfortunately, google provided them for me. lol
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos warm my heart. If you want to, you can [reblog the post on tumblr](http://elcorhamletlive.tumblr.com/post/180601968585/if-you-were-a-triangle-nanasekei-avengers).


End file.
